


Naekawa One-Shots

by OfHearts_Kun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eu chamo ela de Shou, F/M, Fukawa sendo fofa, Genocider Syo - Freeform, Naegi é o melhor protagonista, Shou é fofa de um jeito muito estranho, makoto naegi - Freeform, touko fukawa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHearts_Kun/pseuds/OfHearts_Kun
Summary: Um monte de One-Shots do meu OTP, Particularmente inspirado pelas histórias escritas por youngmrkusuma.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocider Jack/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Apelidos - Shou

Naegi certamente não tinha um relacionamento que poderia ser considerado normal. Sua namorada, Touko Fukawa, ao mesmo tempo que era uma garota quieta e com uma alto-estima bem baixa, tem outra personalidade, Genocider Shou que é exatamente o contrário. ela é energética e uma psicopata que mata homens por puro prazer.

E mesmo assim, aqui está Naegi, em seu quarto em Kibogamine Academy, servindo como um urso de pelúcia pra Genocider Shou.

\- Ma-kun... - Chama Shou sorrindo.

\- O que foi Shou? - Pergunto Naegi ainda com um sono.

\- Por que eu não tenho um apelido? - Perguntou Shou séria.

\- Como assim? - Pergunta Naegi se levantando para olhar pra ela.

\- A Touko tem um apelido, Então eu quero um também! - Diz Shou sorrindo.

\- Ok, - Naegi sabia que quando Shou põe uma ideia na cabeça, ela vai até o fim. - E o que você tem em mente?

\- A Maior assassina viva! - Ela diz puxando suas tesouras e fazendo posse. - Soa tão incrível quanto eu imaginei! GYAHAHAHA! - E ele começa a rir maniacamente.

Respirando fundo, Naegi diz.

\- Shou, isso não é um apelido, isso é um título.

\- E qual é a diferença?

\- Me deixa pensar em um apelido pra você. - Diz Naegi sorrindo. - ... Geno-san? - Ela nega com a cabeça. - Geno-chan? - Ela nega novamente.

\- Todos esses não são bons o suficiente. - Diz Shou séria. - Eles parecem apelidos de gente velha!

\- Hum... talvez... - Naegi começa a pensar.

Depois de algum tempo, ele chega a conclusão mais simples possível.

\- Sho-chan? - Ele pergunta.

\- ... - Shou para e começa a pensar. Sua língua indo de um lado para o outro. - É, bom o suficiente. - Ela diz indiferente. - Agora volta a se deitar, eu quero meu ursinho de volta.

Sem muito o que fazer, Naegi da de ombros e volta a se deitar.

\- Boa noite Ma-kun, faça questão de sonhar comigo! - Diz Shou Abraçando ele.

\- Boa noite, Sho-chan. - Responde Naegi.

Heh, soa Melhor do que eu imaginei.. Pensou Shou sorrindo.


	2. Amigo - Touko

Fukawa nunca teve muitos amigos, provavelmente por causa da infância traumática que a acompanhava. Sendo sempre posta como lixo, feia, ou simplesmente coisa. E sempre que alguém tentava se aproximar dela, era sempre alguém tentando pregar uma peça nela. As duas únicas exceções pra essa regra foram Byakuya Togami e Makoto Naegi.

Byakuya sempre foi direto, ao invés de pregar peças nela, ele sempre disse tudo diretamente. "Huh, tire sua cara horrenda da minha frente." E outras coisas do tipo. Ela achava que essas palavras eram a única coisa que ela merecia. A palavra chave nessa situação é "Achava".

Ela sempre se sentou sozinha na hora do almoço, ninguém queria ficar perto dela. Seja pelos péssimos atos de higiene ou por simplesmente acharem ela horrenda.

Fukawa nunca se importou com isso. As únicas duas coisas que ela se importava, eram seus livros e os insultos de Togami.

Até o Dia em que um certo garoto de capuz veio almoçar com ela.

\- Fukawa-san, posso me sentar aqui? - Pergunta o garoto de capuz.

\- P-porque v-você q-quereria sentar-se c-comigo? - Pergunta Fukawa olhando em todas as direções. Esperando os amigos dele rirem.

\- Eu achei que você parecia meio solitária, Então vim aqui almoçar com você! - Responde Naegi sorrindo.

\- M-MENTIROSO! - Grita Fukawa atraindo a atenção de boa parte da cafeteria. - V-você p-provavelmente tá p-pensando "O-olha s-só a-aquela garota esquisita! Vamos r-rir da c-cara dela! " - Continua, agora apontando pra cara dele. - F-foi i-isso que v-você r-realmente p-pensou não f-foi!? - Zangada Fukawa sai da cafeteria correndo.

\- Wow, você certamente tem jeito com mulheres Naegs! - Diz Hagakure batendo no ombro de seu amigo.

\- Eu sei que Fukawa-san é meio anti-social, mais eu não esperava uma reação dessas. - Diz Naegi pensativo.

O que eu fiz de errado? Era a única questão na mente de Naegi.

\- Qual é o seu problema Naegi? - Pergunta Togami, se aproximando. - Ninguém em sã consciência tentaria uma amizade com aquela coisa. - Termina, Cruzando os braços e com um sorriso confidente.

\- Eu só achei que ela precisava de um amigo. - Diz Naegi olhando pra saída da cafeteria.

Normalmente, Fukawa iria pra biblioteca se esconder do mundo. Porém, a biblioteca tinha alunos, provavelmente estudando, e a última coisa que Fukawa precisa, era mais pessoas.

Decidindo ir pra os jardins de Kibogamine, Fukawa se senta a sombra de uma árvore, abraça as próprias pernas em posição fetal e começa a pensar.

Por que ele iria querer ser meu amigo? Se perguntava Fukawa. Urgh, Amigo. Só de pensar na palavra amigo ela se sentia mal.

Amigos não existem, foi o que ela sempre acreditou.

Amigos? Quem iria ser amigo de uma pessoa feia e horrenda como eu? Fukawa foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz gentil a chamando.

\- Fukawa-san! - Naegi chama. - Eu finalmente te encontrei! - Ele sorri, um sorriso que ela nunca tinha visto antes, era um sorriso... amigável.

\- O-oque V-você E-está f-fazendo a-aqui? - Pergunta Fukawa olhando na direção do garoto.

\- Eu fiquei preocupado com você. - Diz Naegi. - E também porque você esqueceu o seu almoço.

Só agora que ela nota o prato de comida na mão do garoto. Se sentindo faminta, ela pega o prato rapidamente da mão dele e começa a comer.

\- Wow, você realmente tava com fome. - Diz Naegi sorrindo.

Fukawa engoli um pedaço de peixe e olha na direção do garoto.

\- O-o que v-você quer d-de mim? - Naegi olha pra garota confuso. - É d-dinheiro? É algum f-favor s-sujo? O que você quer? - Fukawa olha pro chão pensando, Ele provavelmente vai dizer que só queria rir da minha cara.

\- Eu só quero ser seu amigo. - Fukawa olha incrédula pra o garoto. - Eu não faço a menor ideia do por que você age desse jeito com as pessoas, mas eu não consigo ficar só olhando você sozinha pelos cantos! - Diz Naegi. - Eu sei que parece difícil de acreditar. Mas eu tô falando sério. - Naegi volta a olhar a garota.

\- ... - Antes que Fukawa pudesse responder, os dois ouviram o sinal indicando para ir pra sala de aula.

\- Bom... se você quiser, pode ficar aí comendo, eu invento alguma coisa pro professor. - Naegi então começa a correr em direção a sala de aula.

Olhando o Garoto correr pelo Jardim, fez Fukawa sorrir. Apesar de ela não ter percebido.

Um amigo, huh? Ela pensa olhando pro prato a sua frente e sorrindo.


	3. Uma noite chuvosa - Shou

Tédio era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Naegi. Ele já tinha lido e relido todos os mangás que ele pegou emprestado da irmã, já tinha zerado todos os jogos que ele tinha, não que na situação que ele está agora, ele pudesse jogar vídeo game.

Uma chuva, ou melhor, uma baita tempestade tinha atingido Kibogamine. Com isso teve um apagão. Eles recebem instruções para não deixarem a área dos dormitórios.

Naegi conseguia escutar a chuva batendo no chão do lado de fora, normalmente, esse som acalmaria ele, porém a chuva estava tão forte que ele honestamente tava começando a ficar assustado.

\- Eu deveria ter aceitado o convite da Celes. - Comenta Naegi olhando pro teto.

Naegi sentiu um braço se enrolar em seu tronco.

\- Eu poderia saber que convite seria esse? - Pergunta Shou sorrindo maniacamente.

\- SHOU!? - Grita Naegi Assustado.

Antes dele poder se mover, Algo Metálico é posto contra seu pescoço.

\- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Que. Convite. Seria. Esse? - Ela repente bem lentamente, agora se posicionando Em cima de Naegi.

\- A Celes veio aqui mais cedo me perguntar se eu queria jogar Poker com ela. - Responde Naegi suando frio.

\- Oh! - Shou olha pra ele curiosa. - Só isso?

\- Sim, se tinha alguma coisa à mais, ela não me disse. - Shou Tira as tesouras do pescoço de Naegi e as guarda.

Se jogando ao lado dele na cama, Shou comenta.

\- Bem que eu achei estranho, - Ela olha pra Naegi séria. - Quando eu estava vindo pra cá, eu vi a Enoshima e a Ikusaba indo pro quarto da Celes.

\- Junko e Mukuro? - Pergunta Naegi. - Por que essas duas estariam no Quarto da Celes.

\- Meu pequeno Macarena, Você é meio burro não é? - Pergunta Shou ironicamente. - Elas estão obviamente fazendo uma orgia lésbica. - Shou sorri e cruza os braços.

\- Eu tenho certeza que elas estão só jogando. - Diz Naegi esfregando a bochecha. - A propósito, Por que você está aqui Shou?

\- Oque? Uma serial-killer não pode mais visitar seu pequeno e tolo namorado? - Shou sorri e se põe em cima de Naegi de novo. - E também... - O sorriso dela cresce ainda mais, porém agora de uma maneira completamente pervertida. - Eu queria me divertir com você, Ma-Kun. - Ela sussurra a última parte no ouvido dele, lambendo-o logo em seguida.

Surpreso com o Ato Naegi suspira. Mais uma das "seções" dele com a Shou iria começar. Ele não podia negar que ele não queria. Mas ele ainda tinha uma pergunta na cabeça.

\- Shou, Por que você usou suas tesouras em mim. - Com exceção da primeira vez que eles interagiram, Ela normalmente não fazia isso.

\- Oh, Aquilo? Era só pra garantir que você falasse a verdade. - Ela agora começa a lamber a bochecha dele. - Apesar de que... você nunca mentiu pra mim. Mas eu precisava ter certeza.

Naegi não podia negar, tinha alguma coisa na Shou com ciúmes que ele achava fofo.

\- Você fica fofa com ciúmes. - Naegi nunca foi muito bom em manter os seu comentários pra si.

\- GYAHAHAHA! - Shou ri. - É por isso que eu te amo Macbook! - Ela se aproxima do rosto dele e diz. - Você é o único idiota que diz pra uma serial-killer que ela é fofa! - E então ela começa a beijar Naegi intensamente.

Naegi percebeu que essa seria uma longa noite.


	4. Beijo - Touko

Depois das aulas em Kibogamine Academy.

\- Ir na biblioteca com você? - Pergunta Naegi incrédulo.

Eu sabia que era uma ideia idiota. Pensa Fukawa já temendo pelo pior.

\- Claro! Eu adoraria! - Responde Naegi Sorrindo.

\- H-huh? - Diz Fukawa surpresa. - M-mesmo?

\- Claro, eu já tava planejando Ir lá mesmo. - Naegi se levanta de sua cadeira e sorri pra Ela. - Vamos?

\- C-claro. - Os dois começam a andar pelos corredores de Kibogamine.

Porque eu convidei Ele pra sair comigo?

Porque eu me sinto bem perto dele?

Porque você não sai da minha cabeça Naegi-Kun?

Essas eram as perguntas que Fukawa fazia a si mesma. Ela honestamente nunca se sentiu assim com ninguém, talvez com o Byakuya-sama, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha certeza que o que ela sentia por Makoto Naegi era diferente do que ela sentia por Byakuya Togami.

Com Togami, Ela sentia a necessidade de ser insultada, ser posta pra baixo.

Porém, Com Naegi, era exatamente o contrário. Ele era gentil, bondoso e mesmo com ela o xingando, ele nunca desistia de tentar falar com ela.

Bom, essa persistência dele certamente deu resultado. Depois de algumas semanas sendo rejeitado, Fukawa finalmente cedeu. No começo, os dois só se sentavam juntos na hora do almoço, sem trocar palavras nem nada.

Com o tempo, Naegi começou a contar sobre suas aventuras com os amigos.

Fukawa não dava a mínima, ignorava tudo o que ele falava e continuava em seu próprio mundinho.

Até ela perceber que, talvez as histórias dele poderiam ser um pouquinho interessantes.

E então, ela passou a prestar mais atenção nas histórias dele. Coisas como, Ele e o Yasuhiro Hagakure se encontrando com aliens. Ou o dia que ele foi em um encontro com a Junko Enoshima e quase foi preso.

Ouvir as aventuras dele com os amigos era na verdade, Até que divertido.

Tá aí, Algo que Fukawa nunca tinha imaginado. Se divertir com outra pessoa.

Mas não era só isso. Toda vez que ela ouvia Naegi Falar, quase todas as dúvidas na cabeça dela desapareciam.

Depois de um tempo, ela começou a se abrir mais com ele, falar sobre a infância traumática, e até sobre a horrível família dela.

...

Fukawa sabia exatamente o que ela sentia por Naegi. Ela só não queria admitir.

\- Chegamos. - Anuncia o garoto de olhos verdes.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, os dois entram na biblioteca.

Fukawa pegou um livro se romance qualquer e se sentou em uma das mesas que tinha por lá.

Se sentando no lado oposto ao dela, Naegi trazia consigo um livro se romance que ela conhecia muito bem.

\- N-naegi-kun, eu não sabia que você g-gostava de romance.

\- Normalmente não é o meu tipo de leitura ideal. - Diz Naegi esfregando a bochecha. - Mas um dia, a minha mãe me recomendou um livro seu.

\- E-e o que você A-achou? - Pergunta Fukawa nervosa.

\- Bom, se eu leio romance hoje em dia foi por causa do seu livro. - Diz Naegi sorrindo. - Quando eu comecei a ler, eu não conseguia parar. Eu lia em casa, na escola, ou em uma biblioteca que tinha perto da minha casa.

\- V-você realmente g-gostou t-tanto assim? - Fukawa estava incrédula, ela sabia que tinha muitos fãs, porém a esmagadora maioria deles eram mulheres jovens.

\- Heh, você teve estar pensando o quão estranho é um garoto gostar de romance. Mas eu tô falando sério, seu livro virou um dos meu favoritos. - Naegi sorri.

Os dois passam várias horas na biblioteca conversando, quando mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais Fukawa confiava em Naegi.

Depois de um tempo, os dois ouvirão o anúncio para irem de volta para os quartos.

No caminho, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Chegando a porta de seu quarto Naegi se vira e diz.

\- Hoje foi divertido, espero que possamos passar mais tempo juntos assim. - Naegi sorri gentilmente.

Fukawa não diz nada, ela apenas se aproxima e dá um beijo na bochecha de Naegi, que surpreende com ato.

Sem dar tempo de reagir, Fukawa se vira e corre até o quarto dela.

Sem saber o que fazer, Naegi fica lá parado olhando pro nada com a boca aberta por alguns minutos. Tanto coisa se passando na cabeça dele.

\- Naegi-Kun? - Ele é tirado de seu transe pela jovem Detetive.

\- Kirigiri-san... - Naegi ainda pensando sobre o beijo, sorri. - Não é nada.

\- Entendo... - Naegi conseguia ver claramente pelo tom de voz dela que ela não estava convencida. - De qualquer forma, tem alguns assuntos que eu gostaria de falar com você.

\- Oh, ok. - Naegi abre a porta de seu quarto e a convida a entrar.

Já no quarto de Fukawa, a garota estava jogada na cama, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

Por que eu fiz isso? Se perguntava a garota. Ele agora vai ficar com nojo de mim e nunca mais falar comigo. Porém por mais que as vozes na cabeça de Fukawa a falassem isso. Ela sabia que não era verdade.

Um pequeno sorriso se abre no rosto dela. Não o Naegi-Kun não é assim. E com esse pensamento, a garota adormece.


	5. Fetiches - Shou

\- Pés?

\- Não.

\- Maids?

\- Não.

\- Cadáveres?

\- ... - Naegi suspira e olha pra garota de olhos vermelhos deitada na cama dele. - Não.

\- Sério Ma-kun, Eu já pensei em um milhão de coisas que você possa ter um fetiche, e mesmo assim você continua dizendo não. - Diz Shou olhando para o garoto.

\- Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso não ter um fetiche? - O garoto diz sério.

\- Tsk, Tsk, Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. - Ela se levanta vai até a cadeira onde Naegi está sentado. - Você é um adolescente, seus hormônios estão claramente a flor da pele. - Ela envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço de Naegi. - Tem que ter alguma coisa que faça o seu Peewee ficar grandinho.

Naegi suspira, ele sabia que ela não desistiria até descobrir. Pra falar a verdade, Naegi nunca se importou muito com esse tipo de coisa. Apesar de que existia um fetiche que ele recentemente adquiriu.

\- Huh.. - Shou se senta na cama novamente, agora com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Sua longa língua indo de um lado para o outro. - Enfermeiras?

\- Não.

\- Yaoi? - Naegi não precisava ver o rosto dela pra saber que, ela estava sorrindo. - Vai me dizer que você nunca imaginou o Corpo nú do Mondo? - Naegi sente suas bochechas arderam. - HA! EU SABIA! - Comemora Shou. - Você gosta de um bom Yaoi não é?

\- N-não. - Naegi responde envergonhado.

\- GYAHAHAHA, Não tente esconder sua verdadeira natureza! - Ela aponta pra ele sorrindo, sua língua indo de um lado para o outro bem rápido como forma de mostrar animação. - A gente pode até pedir pra o Yamada desenhar um doujin exclusivamente para a gente. - Quanto mais ela falava, Mais o rosto de Naegi parecia um tomate. - Eu já tenho muitas e muitas ideias para dar pra ele. - Ela começa a se abraçar, mexer excitadamente sua língua.

\- E-eu não gosto de Y-yaoi! - Naegi diz, percebendo logo depois que, o que ele disse, entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro.

\- Imagina só, Você e uma versão masculina minha! - Ela começa a fantasiar, fazendo sua língua se mover ainda mais rápido. - Aí, o meu eu Masculino te abraça com seus braços fortes e... - Quanto mais ela imagina, mais distante do mundo Shou parece ficar.

Naegi suspira, sabendo que ela vai ficar assim por muito tempo. Pelo menos ele teria tempo pra estudar agora.

Olhando novamente para Shou, Naegi sorri. Ele sabia muito bem qual era o próprio fetiche. E só pra você saber, sim envolve uma certa língua.


	6. Te Amo - Touko

Touko não queria admitir, ela realmente não queria. Porém ela sabia muito bem, o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Ela não queria se apaixonar dessa forma. Não novamente.

A garota se olha no espelho, com olheiras horríveis por ter passado a noite em claro pensando em um certo garoto com um talento peculiar.

Depois de arrumar o cabelo, Fukawa se levanta e vai até a porta. Antes de a abrir, ela suspira, juntando toda a coragem que ela tem.

Abrindo a porta, Fukawa se depara com o garoto sortudo que ela tem pensado tanto ultimamente.

\- N-Naegi-Kun!? – Fukawa se assustado. - O-o que v-você está fazendo a-aqui?

\- Eu pensei que a gente podia ir juntos para a classe. - Diz Naegi sorrindo. - Quer dizer, se não for nenhum incômodo.

\- P-porque c-comigo? - Pergunta Fukawa. - V-você sempre vai para a c-classe c-com a Ikusaba-san ou com o Kuwata-san. – Os pensamentos de Fukawa começam a ir para a pior direção. - P-por acaso e-eles n-não q-queriam a s-sua companhia e você pensou que...

\- Fukawa-san! - Naegi olha pra garota e pega nas mãos dela. – Eu não vim aqui por que você era terceira opção ou coisa do tipo. - Naegi sorri gentilmente. - Eu vim aqui, porque você é minha amiga.

Fukawa juntou toda a coragem que ela podia possivelmente ter. E puxou Naegi para o quarto dela.

\- Fukawa-san!? – Diz Naegi surpreso.

\- E-eu preciso t-te dizer u-uma c-coisa. – Diz Fukawa mordendo o dedo. - E-eu... – Ela hesita por um segundo. Durante esse segundo, todas as memórias de quando ela era criança voltaram para ela.

Ela conseguia ver todas as outras crianças rindo da carta que ela escreveu. Ela conseguia se lembrar da escuridão do closet que os pais dela a prenderam. Ela conseguia se lembrar do sangue ao redor dela.

Até uma luz de esperança aparecer. No formato de um certo garoto de olhos Hezel.

Naegi conseguiu em alguns meses, o que a editora dela tentou em anos e falhou. Ele conseguiu se aproximar de Touko Fukawa, não a garota desconfiada e socialmente estranha, mas sim, a garota que, é gentil e carinhosa.

Em outras palavras, Naegi conseguiu que a garota mais pessimista possível, visse esperança.

\- E-eu... – Juntando toda a coragem em seu peito. Fukawa diz. – Eu te amo.

\- ... – Naegi estava chocado. Não de uma maneira ruim, vale-se ressaltar. – Fukawa-san... – Naegi abre um grande sorriso. Provavelmente o maior que ele já deu na Vida. – Eu te amo também!

Fukawa poderia dizer que ela não esperava essa resposta. Porém ela sabia que isso era uma mentira.

Por mais que ela fosse pessimista e não confia-se em todo mundo. Naegi não era todo mundo. Ela sabia que ele a amava de volta.

Apesar da maneira como ela o tratava, ele nunca perdeu o interesse de deixar o Dia dela melhor.

Sem muito aviso, a garota mais alta abraça Naegi e põe seus lábios nos dele.

E assim os dois ficam por um tempo, até eles lembrarem que os seres humanos precisam de oxigênio.

Depois de se separarem Fukawa sorri e pergunta.

\- V-vamos para a a-aula N-naegi-kun?

Ele sorri se volta e confirma com a cabeça.

\- Pode me chamar de Makoto! – Ele diz sorrindo. - Tou-chan.

Ela sorri com o novo apelido.

E assim os dois vão para aula de mãos dadas e sorrindo durante todo o percurso.


	7. Descoberta - Shou

Naegi precisava estudar. Ele realmente precisava.

Por culpa de seu amigo Hagakure, ele tinha perdido uma prova importante.

Por sorte, ou talvez pena, o diretor deixou Naegi refazer a prova no dia seguinte.

Porém tinha um problema, Naegi havia prometido passar um tempo com a Shou.

\- Até a Shou chegar eu ainda tenho um tempinho. – Diz Naegi se espreguiçando.

De repente Naegi escuta alguém batendo na porta.

\- Já vai! – A situação era definitivamente estranha. Quem estaria batendo na porta a essa hora da noite? A Shou com certeza não era, ela sempre entra pela janela.

Abrindo a porta, Naegi se depara com a garota de olhos Púrpura.

\- Kirigiri-san!? – Naegi pergunta surpreso.

\- Boa noite Naegi-kun, espero não estar interrompendo nada. – Diz Kirigiri séria.

\- Oh, Boa noite Kirigiri-san. – Diz sorrindo. – Gostaria de entrar? – Diz o garoto dando espaço para ela entrar.

\- Claro.

Essa não é a primeira vez que Kirigiri entra no quarto de Naegi, os dois são amigos muito próximos. porém, dessa vez, Kirigiri fez algo diferente.

Normalmente, ela se senta na cadeira perto do computador. Desde que ela o visitou pela primeira vez tem sido assim. Mas dessa vez a detetive se senta na cama de Naegi. Com um sorriso de canto, ela diz.

\- Você poderia por favor se sentar ao meu lado? – Sem entender muito bem o que está acontecendo. Naegi a obedece. – Naegi, eu quero que você me responda com honestamente. – A detetive o olha nos olhos e continua. – Você confia em mim?

Naegi se surpreende com a pergunta. Porém sem hesitar responde.

\- Claro! – O garoto sorri gentilmente.

Com tal confirmação, Kirigiri sorri.

\- Então me diga tudo que você sabe sobre Touko Fukawa. – Naegi começa a respirar profundamente.

Não. Ele pensa. Não tem como ela saber. Mas, de todas as pessoas nessa escola, a Kirigiri-san é a mais provável de descobrir sobre a Shou. Afinal de contas,Ela é a Super High School Level Detective.

\- Sobre o que especificamente você quer saber? – Pergunta o Garoto nervoso.

\- Genocider Shou. – O Coração de Naegi para por um segundo. – Me diga tudo o que você sabe.

Naegi respira o mais fundo que ele consegue.

Por um lado, ele sabia que Kirigiri era confiável.

Porém, pelo outro lado, ele havia prometido para Fukawa que não contaria para ninguém seu segredo.

Um silêncio se instala no quarto.

\- Eu sabia que você não iria falar. – Diz Kirigiri sorrindo, ela seria obrigada a usar a sua última carta na manga.

A garota se aproxima de Naegi, chegando bem perto do rosto dele, ela sussurra.

\- A qualquer momento. – Antes de Naegi ter tempo de Reagir, uma sombra voa da janela do quarto até a cama e joga Kirigiri no chão violentamente, o vulto logo toma forma.

\- Olha aqui detetivezinha de merda, nenhuma Vadia vai encostar um dedo no MEU Ma-kun! – Diz Shou colocando uma tesoura no pescoço de Kirigiri.

\- Entendo. – Kirigiri sorri de canto. – Apesar de que, Me matar quebraria a sua própria regra.

\- Se for pra proteger o meu Macarena de vadias Como você. – Shou diz apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Kirigiri. – Eu quebro as minhas próprias regras com prazer. - Antes de ela poder fazer qualquer coisa. Naegi diz desesperado.

\- Shou! – A garota de olhos vermelhos olha na direção dele. – Deixa ela ir.

Com um suspiro, Shou sai de cima de Kirigiri e vai para trás de Naegi.

\- Entendo. – Diz Kirigiri se levantando. – Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas. – Ela sorri de canto. – Touko Fukawa e Genocider Shou são realmente uma única pessoa.

\- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso? – Pergunta Shou sorrindo. – Contar a polícia? Por que se você for, quem vai ser presa é a senhorita rabugenta.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Kirigiri sorri. – Eu não vou contar a polícia.

\- Você não vai? – Dizem Shou e Naegi juntos.

\- Não.

\- Porque? – Pergunta Naegi.

Kirigiri se aproxima dele e põe a mão em seu rosto. Shou já se prepara para sacar suas tesouras, porém decide esperar e ver no que dá.

\- Genocider Shou não tem cometido crimes em 6 meses. – Ela sorri e continua. – Quando eu criei essa teoria de que Fukawa e Shou eram a mesma pessoa. Eu temia que ela poderia tentar assassinar algum de nossos colegas, provavelmente Togami-kun, por causa da obsessão da Fukawa. – Ela pausa e respira, Naegi pode jurar que ele viu o rosto dela ficando vermelho. – Porém vendo a Fukawa se aproximar de você, Naegi-kun. Eu comecei a temer pela sua vida.

\- Isso continua não explicando o porquê da sua decisão de não chamar a polícia. – Diz Shou séria. – E tem como você parar de tocar no MEU Makoto?

Sorrindo, Kirigiri ignora o comentário de Shou e continua.

\- Porém, julgando que ela me atacou para te "Proteger", eu acho que posso deixar passar dessa vez. – Kirigiri se vira e diz com um tom de voz mais sério. – Mas se ela voltar a matar pessoas, eu vou ser obrigado a contar o seu segredo.

Kirigiri sai do quarto após dizer isso.

Depois que ela saiu. Um silêncio se instala no quarto. Naegi não tinha o que dizer, ele ainda estava em choque.

\- Então... – Diz Shou confusa. – O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Shou, tem como você me esperar aqui? – Pergunta Naegi olhando em direção a porta.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Naegi corre atrás de Kirigiri, Deixando para trás uma Shou muito confusa.

\- Kirigiri-san! – Diz Naegi se aproximando da Detetive, que estava indo até o quarto dela.

\- Eu já sei o que você vai perguntar. – Kirigiri abre um sorriso que Naegi só conseguiria descrever como uma mistura de Gentil e Triste ao mesmo tempo. – Você me parecia feliz com a Shou, então, se ela não está matando ninguém e você está feliz, eu não vejo problema.

\- Obrigado, Kirigiri-san! – Diz Naegi sorrindo.

Naegi se vira e corre de volta para seu quarto. Kirigiri suspira e sorri, entrando em seu quarto.

Quando Naegi volta ao seu quarto, Shou está tentando acessar o seu computador.

\- Shou?

\- Yo, Ma-kun, Qual é a senha do seu PC? Eu preciso dar uma olhada nos meus doujins. – Diz Shou sorrindo.

Com um suspiro, Naegi sorri de volta.

\- É 11037.


	8. Encontro - Touko

Fukawa continuava sem acreditar.

Ele fez o impossível, Makoto Naegi, o Estudante Sortudo, tinha chamado ela para um encontro.

Fukawa não queria estar feliz, ela não queria criar expectativa, só para no final, se decepcionar.

Porém ela não conseguia segurar a felicidade que queimava dentro dela.

Por mais que ela queria acreditar que toda essa ideia de encontro fosse uma piada, ou uma aposta que ele perdeu.

Ela acreditava na palavra de Naegi, heh, tá aí um sentimento que só os Naegis conseguiam provocar nela.

Sim, Os, recentemente Naegi pensou que fosse uma boa ideia, apresentar Fukawa para sua irmã.

A princípio, Fukawa achava a Naegi mais nova irritante, mas exatamente como o irmão, Komaru insistiu na amizade delas como se a vida dela depende-se disso.

Família estranha essa dele.

Depois de passar um tempo com Komaru, Fukawa sentia como se a Naegi mais nova fosse uma irmã para ela, óbvio que, Fukawa nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta.

Ao abrir seu guarda-roupa, Fukawa se depara com uma quantidade exorbitante de roupas pretas e simples.

Ela nunca se preocupou em comprar roupas bonitas ou com variedade de cores.

Não é como se uma roupa fosse esconder o qual feia ela era.

Com um suspiro, Fukawa diz.

\- N-não, eu n-não p-posso p-pensar a-assim. – Ela tenta sorrir. – O M-Makoto-kun me d-disse p-para ser mais p-positiva.

Com esse pensamento, ela decide pegar a roupa mais nova que ela tinha comprado, um vestido amarelo com um padrão floral laranja.

Claramente só pelo padrão de cores que o vestido tinha, já era possível perceber que quem tinha comprado esse vestido foi Komaru.

Fukawa sempre preferiu roupas com cores mortas.

Pondo o vestido em cima da cama, Fukawa se dirige ao banheiro, ela normalmente não fazia isso, porém essa era uma ocasião especial.

Antes de tomar banho, Fukawa se olha no espelho e se pergunta o que Naegi viu nela.

Com um suspiro, Fukawa começa seu banho.

Por enquanto isso no dormitório masculino de Kibogamine.

\- Eu já disse que não, Naegi-Kun! – Diz a idol segurando a blusa com capuz.

\- Mais... – Antes que Naegi possa protestar, Maizono o repreende.

\- Naegi-Kun! Esse vai ser o seu primeiro encontro oficial, você precisa parecer pelo menos decente na frente da Fukawa-chan! – Diz Maizono, sem saber que as palavras dela praticamente massacraram o garoto.

\- Primeiro encontro oficial? – Dessa vez quem fala e a jovem modelo. – Quer dizer que o nosso encontro não quis dizer nada? – De repente cogumelos aparecem na cabeça dela e lágrimas (provavelmente de crocodilo) se formam em seus olhos.

\- J-junko... – Diz Naegi se sentindo culpado.

\- Não acredite nela Naegi-Kun, ela só está te enganando. – Fala a detetive de olhos Púrpura. – Porém, eu concordo com a Maizono-san, você deveria tentar algo novo.

\- Ok, O que vocês têm em mente? – Naegi honestamente estava começando a se arrepender de ter chamado essas três para ajudar ele a se vestir.

Ele chamou a Maizono por que, bom, eles são amigos desde a infância, então ter a opinião dela seria bom.

No caminho para falar com a Idol, Naegi pensou que seria uma boa ideia chamar a Super High School Level Fashionista para ajudar ele a se vestir.

Tá ela era meio, como eu posso dizer, insana e com provável instabilidade mental, é, isso descreve Junko Enoshima muito bem.

Kirigiri entrou nessa por que, ela já está investigando Junko a algum tempo, e decidiu que seria mais seguro se ela estivesse por perto.

Voltando aos tempos atuais.

\- Que tal essa? – Pergunta Maizono mostrando uma blusa branca com detalhes vermelhos nas mangas.

\- Definitivamente não. – Diz Junko com tédio. – Eu honestamente duvido que tenha alguma roupa decente no guarda-roupa desse idiota. – Ela boceja.

\- Não seja má Junko, Eu sei que o Naegi-Kun não é SUPER especial, mas eu acho que a gente consegue dar um jeito de deixar ele bonito. – Diz Maizono sorrindo.

\- Ouch. – Diz Naegi tendo sua alto-estima sendo completamente obliterada na frente dele.

Com um tapa gentil nas costas do amigo, Kirigiri sorri gentilmente, como se dissesse, desculpa.

Olhando de volta para a fashionista e a Idol discutindo sobre o guarda-roupa dele, o garoto suspira.

Essa vai ser uma longa manhã.

Nos portões de Kibogamine, estava uma garota de Óculos, usando um vestido floral e com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela parecia estar em profundos pensamentos.

Fukawa estava nervosa, ela tinha chegado alguns minutos antes.

Isso tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

Olhando para todos os lados, Fukawa começa a pensar no pior.

Até ela escutar uma voz a chamando.

\- Tou-chan? – Naegi pergunta se aproximando.

\- M-makoto-kun! – Diz Ela aliviada.

\- Wow. – Diz Naegi olhando ela de cima para baixo. – Você tá linda! – Diz Naegi corando. – Eu mal te reconheci.

Fukawa cora com o elogio.

\- V-você t-também. – Diz ela olhando para o lado, envergonhada.

\- O-obrigado.

\- ...

\- ...

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

\- V-vamos? – Pergunta Naegi sorrindo.

\- C-claro.

Os dois decidem ir ao Shopping na cidade perto de Kibogamine.

No caminho, os dois conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, Fukawa se sentia feliz ao saber que Naegi estava lendo os livros que ela recomendou.

Já Naegi se sentia feliz vendo ela feliz.

Logo os dois chegam ao Shopping.

\- O-o que v-você p-planejou para a g-gente f-fazer? – Pergunta Fukawa.

\- Ver um filme! – Diz Naegi sorrindo. – Você pode escolher se qui... – Naegi para ao olhar para Fukawa.

A garota agora parecia nervosa, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.

\- Tou-chan? – Naegi se aproxima dela e percebe que ela está tremendo um pouco. – O que foi?

Ela respira fundo e tenta sorrir.

\- N-nada, p-podemos c-continuar. – Naegi sabia que o sorriso dela era falso, porém decidiu ignorar.

Sem insistir muito no assunto, os dois decidem em assistir um filme de ação qualquer, Honestamente, Naegi não estava pensando no filme, ele estava mais preocupado com Fukawa nesse momento.

Durante uma boa parte do filme, Fukawa se concentrava apenas em Naegi, Desde qie eles entraram na sala de cinema, Ela não tirava os olhos dele.

Naegi percebeu isso, porém decidiu não falar nada. Respirando fundo, ele segura na mão de Fukawa.

\- Eu não sei do que você está com medo, mas... – Naegi sorri o mais gentilmente possível. – Eu estou aqui agora.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Fukawa finalmente relaxa e volta sua atenção para o filme.

Depois de terminarem, Os dois saem do cinema ainda de mãos dadas, com um sorriso, Naegi pergunta.

\- O que você achou do filme?

\- Obrigado... – Naegi olha para a garota confuso. – D-da última v-vez que e-eu f-fui ver um f-filme e-em u-um encontro, o garoto m-me s-saiu no meio do f-filme.

\- Oh, então era por isso que você estava preocupada. - Diz Naegi olhando para ela. – Me desculpe por ter te lembrado disso.

\- N‐nāo, Nāo é sua c-culpa Makoto-kun. – Ela sorri. – Obrigado por não ter me abandonado.

Naegi sorri.

Os dois vão em seguida até um restaurante e depois a uma livraria.

Depois de lerem alguns livros, os dois decidem voltar para Kibogamine.

Chegando aos portões da academia, Naegi olha para Fukawa e diz.

\- Espero que tenha se divertido!

\- M-makoto-kun. – Diz Fukawa sorrindo. - P-podemos f-fazer i-isso mais v-vezes?

\- Quantas você quiser! – Ele abraça a garota mais alta.

Fukawa sorri.

Ela nunca pensou que alguém fosse capaz de amar ela e, ainda que lá no fundo, ela ainda quisesse que esse alguém fosse o Byakuya-sama, ela estava feliz que esse alguém era Naegi.

Depois de se separarem do abraço, Fukawa beija Naegi e sorri para ele.

\- T-te vejo a-amanhã. – Dito isso, a garota corre em direção ao Dormitório.

Naegi sorri e volta para o próprio quarto


	9. Promessa - Shou

Naegi estava exausto.

A única coisa que ele queria nesse momento era descansar.

Porém, ao escutar o som da janela sendo aberta, Naegi sabia que não teria paz tão cedo.

\- Ma-kunnnnnnnn! – Canta Shou subindo na cama e o abraçando por trás. – Eu senti tanta saudade de você! Aquela Rabugenta nāo me deixou sair por três dias!

\- Depois que você tentou atacar a Maizono-san, eu meio que entendo o porque de ela ter feito isso. – Responde Naegi bocejando.

\- Tsk, eu não posso nem mais tentar proteger o nosso namorado. – Diz Shou com raiva. – Aquela, Idolzinha de meia tigela pensa que me engana!

\- A Maizono-san só veio aqui me pedir ajuda com o projeto dela. – Diz Naegi se sentando.

\- Huh, Ajuda com um projeto? Aquela vaca nāo tem algumas das melhores notas da classe? – Pergunta Shou. - Só você e a Senhorita Rabugento que nāo percebem que, ela tá tentando tirar um pedaço do MEU Makoto.

Com um suspiro, Naegi segura as mãos de Shou e diz.

\- Se te faz se sentir melhor, - Naegi respira profundamente e diz. – Eu, Naegi Makoto juro que nāo vou te trair, então por favor, Para de atacar qualquer um que tenta falar comigo.

\- ...ha...ha... – Shou abaixa a cabeça e começa a rir histericamente. – GYAHAHAHA! – Naegi olha para ela confuso. – Isso foi tão idiota... – Ela diz limpando uma lágrima. – Vamos fazer isso do jeito certo!

Antes de Naegi poder questionar o que ela estava dizendo, A Ex-Serial Killer puxa uma tesoura e faz um pequeno corte na mão de Naegi, logo em seguida ela corta um pouco da própria mão. Depois ela se aproxima de Naegi e diz.

\- Eu confio em você Makoto, mas, Se você me trair, você sabe muito bem o que acontece. – Ela sussurra essa última parte.

\- S-sim. – Diz Naegi com um pouco de medo.

\- Agora cala a boca e deita, vamos nós divertir um pouco!

Sem muito o que fazer, Naegi a obedece.

\- Só para deixar bem claro, eu vou tentar me controlar, mais se alguma dessas vadias tentar encostar em você, elas tão mortas! – Diz Shou sorrindo.

Naegi simplesmente sorri. Bom pelo menos é um começo. Ele pensa.


End file.
